Jennifer Lopez
Jennifer Lynn Lopez, znana także jako J.Lo (ur. 24 lipca 1969 w Nowym Jorku) — amerykańska aktorka, piosenkarka popowa, tancerka, projektantka mody i businesswoman. Urodziła się i wychowała w Bronksie, okręgu Nowego Jorku, a w wieku siedemnastu lat zagrała pierwszą rolę w niskobudżetowym filmie Moja mała dziewczynka. Później wzięła udział w kilku mniejszych produkcjach, równocześnie rozwijając karierę tancerki u boku New Kids on the Block i Janet Jackson, a także w serialu In Living Color. W 1997 zagrała pierwszoplanową rolę w filmie Selena, za którą zdobyła nominację do Złotego Globu. Od tego czasu pojawiła się w kilkudziesięciu produkcjach, wśród których największy sukces odniosły Anakonda (1997), Cela (2000), Powiedz tak (2001), Pokojówka na Manhattanie (2002), Zatańcz ze mną (2004), Sposób na teściową (2005) i Jak urodzić i nie zwariować (2012). Lopez specjalizuje się w komediach romantycznych, choć grała również w dramatach i dreszczowcach. Od 2006 zajmuje się także produkcją filmów i seriali. W 1999 aktorka zadebiutowała w roli piosenkarki albumem On the 6, który, podobnie jak promujące go single, zdobył na całym świecie sukces. W kolejnych latach ukazywały się jej kolejne nagrania i piosenki, które zdobywały pierwsze miejsca list przebojów. Po świetnie sprzedających się płytach J.Lo (2001), J to tha L-O! The Remixes i This Is Me... Then (oba 2002), za sprawą kolejnych projektów muzycznych Lopez zaczęła sobie radzić komercyjnie coraz gorzej. Po zmianie wytwórni, w 2011 artystka wydała album Love?, z którym ponownie osiągnęła sukces. Promujący go singel „On the Floor” był międzynarodowym przebojem, a obecnie znajduje się na liście najlepiej sprzedających się singli wszech czasów. Lopez zasiada w jury programu American Idol (2011–2012, 2014–obecnie). Szacuje się, że jej nagrania rozeszły się na całym świecie w około 75 milionach egzemplarzy. Artystka jest laureatką nagród takich jak American Music Award i MTV Video Music Award oraz dwukrotną nominowaną do Grammy. Lopez jest nie tylko aktorką, piosenkarką i tancerką, ale również businesswoman. Posiada własną kolekcję ubrań i kilkanaście zapachów, a także liczne kontrakty reklamowe. Jest znana jako ikona mody oraz filantropka, a poza tym jest najlepiej opłacaną latynoską aktorką w Hollywood. W 2011 roku zdobyła tytuł najpiękniejszej kobiety na świecie według magazynu People, a rok później Forbes nazwał ją najbardziej wpływową gwiazdą. Jej majątek szacowany jest na 150 milionów dolarów. Obiektem zainteresowania mediów przez całą karierę Lopez jest jej życie prywatne. Była trzykrotnie zamężna, a przez dwa lata tworzyła parę z aktorem Benem Affleckiem. Następnie poślubiła Marca Anthony’ego, a w 2008 urodziła bliźnięta, Maximiliana i Emme. Po 7 latach małżeństwa para się rozstała, a w 2014 roku sformalizowała rozwód. Biografia 'Wczesne lata' Jennifer urodziła się w Castle Hill, dzielnicy Nowego Jorku. Przyszła na świat w rodzinie pochodzącej z Portoryko: Guadelupe Rodrigez i David Lopez. Uczyła się w szkole katolickiej. Finansowała też lekcje tańca dla siebie od 19 roku życia. Po zakończeniu semestru w Baruch College, Lopez dzieliła swój czas między pracę w biurze, lekcje tańca i nocne występy w klubach na Manhattanie. Po miesiącach przesłuchiwań do roli tanecznych wybrano ją na statystkę w teledyskach artystów rapowych. Jej pierwsze prawdziwe osiągnięcie to rola Fly Girl w telewizyjnym programie komediowym In Living Color w 1991 r. Potem Lopez stała się współtancerką Janet Jackson i wystąpiła w jej teledysku That’s the way love goes w 1993 r. W końcu miała pojechać z Janet na światowe tournée, jednak poprosiła gwiazdę, aby ta pozwoliła jej odejść i rozwinąć swoją karierę aktorską. 'Aktorstwo' Lopez pojawiła się w krótko goszczących na antenie serialach telewizyjnych South Central, Second Chances i Hotel Malibu oraz w filmie telewizyjnym Pielęgniarki w akcji. Na dużym ekranie zadebiutowała w 1995 roku za sprawą dramatu My Family, a potem obok Wesleya Snipesa w filmie akcji Pociąg z forsą. Jennifer zagrała także w filmie Francisa Ford Coppoli Jack, oraz w thrillerze Krew i wino z Jackiem Nicholsonem. Główną rolę dostała w Selenie w 1997 roku. Została za to nominowana do nagrody Golden Globe Award w kategorii Najlepsza Aktorka – musical lub komedia. Stała się także pierwszą latynoską aktorką, która dostała milion dolarów za rolę. W maju 2006, MTV zezwoliło na produkcję autorskiego reality show Jennifer Lopez, DanceLife. Show opowiadał historie sześciorga ludzi mających aspirację bycia najlepszymi tancerzami świata. Lopez, oprócz swojego aktywnego udziału w wybieraniu uczestników, wystąpiła też epizodycznie przed kamerą. Emisja programu rozpoczęła się 15 stycznia 2007 roku. Producent filmu Dreamgirls, Laurence Mark, stwierdził, że z miłą chęcią kontynuowałby tworzenie musicali, ale tym razem z Jennifer Lopez w roli głównej. Po kilkuletniej przerwie (związanej z urodzeniem bliźniąt) Jennifer powraca na plan filmowy. W lipcu 2009 dobiegły końca zdjęcia do filmu The Back-Up Plan, którego premiera odbyła się 22 stycznia 2010 w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a w Polsce 19 marca. To komedia romantyczna przedstawiająca perypetie Zoe (Jennifer Lopez), która postanawia zostać matką. Po latach wielu randek nie udaje jej się znaleźć tego jedynego i uznaje, że rozwiązaniem jest zapłodnienie in vitro. W dniu, kiedy udaje się na zabieg poznaje wyśnionego, idealnego mężczyznę. Kolejny film – The Governess – to także komedia, tym razem Lopez wcieliła się w rolę złodziejki, która za swój następny cel wybrała bank. Aby odsunąć od siebie jakiekolwiek podejrzenia przyjmuję ofertę pracy jako opiekunka trójki dzieci bogatego wdowca. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej zaczyna się przywiązywać do swoich podopiecznych oraz zakochuje się w pracodawcy. Postanawia nie realizować swojego wcześniejszego planu, lecz okazuje się, że nie jest to wcale łatwe. 'Muzyka' Debiutancki album Jennifer Lopez, zatytułowany On the 6 został wydany 1 lipca 1999 roku, i trafił do pierwszej dziesiątki listy „Billboard 200”. Szybko wbił się na 1. miejsce tego zestawienia i długo stamtąd nie schodził. Nieco przewrotny tytuł albumu miał nawiązywać do numeru linii metra, którą w młodości podróżowała gwiazda. Na albumie zamieszczono piosenkę, która stała się hitem i przez wiele tygodni utrzymywała się na pierwszym miejscu „Billboard Hot 100”. Piosenka otrzymała tytuł „If You Had My Love”. Podobnie stało się z utworem „Waiting for Tonight”. Album zawierał także współpracę z Markiem Anthonym w piosence „No me ames” śpiewanej w języku hiszpańskim. Mimo że „No me ames” nigdy nie stało się singlem, znalazło się w czołówce U.S. Hot Latin Tracks. Dodatkowo też, teledysk do tej piosenki został wyemitowany na kanałach VH1 w USA i The Box w Wielkiej Brytanii. On the 6 zawierał także kolaboracje z Big Pun i Fat Joe w piosence „Feelin’ So Good”. Niestety piosenka nie osiągnęła nawet pięćdziesiątego miejsca na liście „Billboard Hot 100”. „Let’s Get Loud” – ostatni singel, przyniósł Jennifer nominację do nagrody Grammy w kategorii Best Dance Recording w 2001 roku. „Waiting for Tonight” nominowane było w tej samej kategorii rok wcześniej. „No Me Ames” otrzymało dwie nominacje w 2000 r. na Latin Grammy Awards w kategorii „Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal” i „Best Music Video”. Drugi album piosenkarki – J. Lo, został wydany 23 stycznia 2001 i zadebiutował na 1. miejscu notowania „Billboard 200”. Pierwszy singel – „Love Don’t Cost a Thing”, był jej pierwszym singlem numer jeden w Wielkiej Brytanii i znalazł się w pierwszej piątce utworów na „Billboard Hot 100”. W ślad za nim podążył singel „Play”, który trafił do pierwszej dwudziestki w zastawieniu „Billboard” i osiągnął 2. miejsce w Wielkiej Brytanii. Następnymi singlami były „I’m Real” i „Ain’t It Funny”, które równie szybko stały się hitami. Po udanych rozmowach w sprawie remiksowania piosenek z J. Lo i On the 6 oraz po sukcesie reedycji J. Lo, Lopez zdecydowała się poświęcić cały album remiksom i wydała J to tha L-O! The Remixes 5 lutego 2002. Album zadebiutował na 1. miejscu notowania „Billboard 200”, stając się tym samym pierwszym w całości poświęconym remiksom albumem, który zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu. 26 listopada 2002, Lopez wydała trzeci studyjny album – This Is Me... Then, który osiągnął 1. miejsce na „Billboard 200” i zrodził cztery single: „Jenny from the Block” z udziałem Jadakissa i Styles P (2. miejsce na „Billboard Hot 100”), „All I Have” z LL Cool J (wielotygodniowy numer jeden), „I’m Glad” i „Baby I Love U!”. Album zawierał cover piosenki Carly Simon z 1978 roku – „You Belong to Me”. W 2004, Lopez ponownie zaśpiewała w duecie z Markiem Anthonym w piosence „Escapémonos”. Po roku przerwy, powróciła na scenę muzyczną z albumem Rebirth. Po wspaniałym debiucie albumu na 2. miejscu w notowaniu „Billboard”, bardzo szybko zniknął on z listy. Płyta zawierała jeden singlowy hit „Get Right”, który dotarł do pierwszej piętnastki w USA i stał się jej drugim platynowym hitem po „If you had my Love”. Piosenka była też hitem w Wielkiej Brytanii, stając się tam jej drugim numerem jeden. Kolejny singel „Hold you down” w duecie z Fat Joe, nie zrobił już takiej furory. Później, w 2005 roku Rebirth otrzymał certyfikat platynowy od RIAA. Lopez wystąpiła w piosence LL Cool Ja – „Control Myself”. Utwór został wydany 1 lutego 2006 roku. Natychmiast stała się numerem jeden na „Billboard Hot 100” i numerem dwa na „UK Top 75 Singles”. 27 marca 2007 roku do sklepów trafił długo wyczekiwany, pierwszy w całości hiszpańskojęzyczny album o tytule Como Ama Una Mujer (hiszp. Jak kocha kobieta). Premierę poprzedza singel „Qué Hiciste” (hiszp. Co zrobiłeś). W październiku 9 października 2007 roku ukazał się piąty angielskojęzyczny album piosenkarki zatytułowany Brave. Pierwszym singlem z płyty został utwór „Do It Well”. W wybranych krajach europejskich jako drugi pojawił się singiel „Hold It Don't Drop It”. Siódmy studyjny album Love? planowany był przez Jennifer Lopez już od 2007, podczas okresu jej ciąży. W związku ze zmianami wytwórni pierwszy singel promujący płytę „On the Floor” nagrany z Pitbullem ukazał się w styczniu 2011. Album ukazał się 29 kwietnia 2011. Otrzymał od prasy muzycznej krytyczne oceny. W 2014 Jennifer wydała ósmy studyjny album A.K.A. Promowały go single „First Love” oraz „Booty” nagrany wspólnie z Pitbullem, a następnie z Iggy Azaleą. Krążek do sklepów trafił 13 czerwca. Życie prywatne Jennifer Lopez mierzy 165 cm wzrostu. Według oficjalnych informacji wiadomo, że Jennifer była zamężna trzy razy. Pierwszym publicznym małżeństwem był związek z Kubańczykiem Ojani Noà z 22 lutego 1997. 'Pierwsze małżeństwo' Lopez poznała Ojani Noę, gdy pracował on jako kelner w restauracji w Miami. Zaraz po krótkiej znajomości pobrali się w 1997 r. Małżeństwo przetrwało rok i para rozeszła się 27 marca 1998 r. Rozwiedli się w przyjaźni, gdyż Jennifer zatrudniła Noę na stanowisku menadżera w jej restauracji „Madre’s”. Jednakże przyjaźń zakończyła się z chwilą, gdy Ojani został zwolniony z tego stanowiska w październiku 2002 r. 'Przyjaźń z P. Diddym' Po małżeństwie z Noą poznała Seana Combsa (pseudonim artystyczny P. Diddy), z którym była w nieformalnym związku dwa i pół roku. 27 grudnia 1999 r. Lopez i Combs zostali aresztowani w Nowym Jorku pod zarzutem wszczęcia strzelaniny między zwolennikami Combsa a inną grupą. Zakochani zbiegli z miejsca zbrodni, ale niedaleko ich samochód zatrzymała policja. Na przednim siedzeniu znaleziono skradzioną broń. Lopez i Combs zostali oskarżeni o nielegalne posiadanie broni, jednak Jennifer została oczyszczona z zarzutów ze względu na to, że jechała na tylnym siedzeniu. Niedługo po tym, w 2001 r. 14 lutego, Jenny zerwała z Seanem. Ten próbował ją odzyskać, ale bez skutku. Sean nagrał singel „I Need A Girl Part 1”, w którym prosił Lopez o powrót, jednak nie przyniosło to oczekiwanego przez niego skutku. Po tym przyszła kolej na „I Need A Girl Part 2”, w którym Diddy również wyznaje miłość Lopez, w tym samym czasie spotykając się z Kim Porter. W odezwie na te piosenki Lopez również nagrała kilka kawałków o Diddym. Kilka z nich stało się singlami: „Ain't It Funny (Murder Remix)”, który nagrała przy udziale dwóch amerykańskich raperów Ja Rule i Cadillac Tah, „All I Have” z gościnnym udziałem LL Cool J czy „I'm Gonna Be Alright” z udziałem rapera Nasa, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Combsa Jen prosiła go, aby dał sobie spokój. Mówi o tym jeden z fragmentów piosenki „All I Have”: „Nic co mógłbyś mi powiedzieć nie zmieni mojego zdania, chcę cię zostawić teraz. Nic nie będzie takie same, więc idź swoją drogą. Daj już spokój i rób to, czego tak chciałeś. I nie ma już niczego co mielibyśmy sobie wyjaśniać. Znam twoją grę i wyczuwam co masz zamiar zrobić”. W 2004 r. kiedy Lopez zerwała z Benem Affleckiem, Sean przysłał jej na walentynki diamentową kolię, wciąż mając nadzieję, że Jenny wróci do niego. Jednak Jennifer nie zmieniła zdania. 'Drugie małżeństwo' Jej drugim małżeństwem był związek z byłym tancerzem Crisem Juddem. Poznali się podczas kręcenia teledysku do piosenki Jennifer „Love Don’t Cost a Thing”. Para pobrała się 29 września 2001 r. w domu na przedmieściach Los Angeles. Małżeństwo zakończyło się w lipcu 2002, po tym jak Jennifer zaczęła spotykać się z aktorem Benem Affleckiem. 'Okres ''Bennifer Związek Lopez i Afflecka był jednym z najbardziej upublicznionych związków w historii. Media nazwały z tego względu parę Bennifer (od połączenia imion Ben i Jennifer). W listopadzie 2002 r. ogłoszono, że Jennifer i Affleck są zaręczeni, po tym jak aktor oświadczył się i dał piosenkarce sześciokaratowy różowy pierścionek wart 1,5 miliona dolarów. Artystka obiecała mediom, że Ben jest tym jedynym i że wkrótce założą rodzinę. Małżeństwo zaplanowano na 12 września 2003 r. w Santa Barbara w Kalifornii. Uroczystość została odwołana na kilka godzin przed rozpoczęciem. Tydzień po wydarzeniu Affleck pojawił się w klubie ze striptizem wraz z przyjaciółmi. Media ogłosiły ostateczne rozstanie 20 stycznia 2004 r. Jennifer i Ben nie wyjaśniali publicznie okoliczności zerwania zaręczyn. '''Trzecie małżeństwo Niedługo po rozstaniu z Affleckiem, Lopez była widziana w towarzystwie piosenkarza Marca Anthony’ego, który w tym czasie związany był przysięgą małżeńską z byłą Miss Universe, Dayanarą Torres, z którą miał dwoje dzieci. Lopez i Anthony pobrali się w 2004, kilka dni po rozwodzie Anthony’ego. Goście ślubni zostali zaproszeni na wieczorne party w domu Lopez, jednak dowiedzieli się, że przyszli na ślub dopiero po tym, jak tort weselny pojawił się na stole. Córka Marka, Ariana, wystąpiła w teledysku Jennifer do piosenki „Get Right” jako jej młodsza siostra. 7 listopada 2007 Jennifer potwierdziła na jednym ze swoich koncertów, że wraz z mężem oczekują dziecka. 5 lutego 2008 ojciec Jennifer ogłosił, że jego córka spodziewa się bliźniąt. 22 lutego 2008 Lopez urodziła córeczkę Emme Maribel i synka Maximiliana „Maxa” Davida. Magazyn People zapłacił 6 mln dolarów za pierwszą sesję z dziećmi. 15 lipca 2011 para ogłosiła decyzję o zakończeniu małżeństwa. Biznes Lopez w biznesie działa w wielu branżach. Posiada własną linię perfum, ubrań, butów oraz własną restaurację „Madre’s” (zamknięta w 2008r.). Produkuje reality show DanceLife. Planuje wypuścić kolekcję akcesoriów, zegarków i biżuterii. Jennifer nie jest autorką wyżej wymienionych gadżetów, lecz nabywczynią praw autorskich do tych, które zleciła zaprojektować artystom. Potocznie jednak utarło się, że sama jest projektantką mody czy perfum, co jest nieprawdą. 18 maja 2012 została uznana za najbardziej wpływową gwiazdę według magazynu „Forbes”, pokonując m.in. Oprah Winfrey oraz Justina Biebera. 'Ubrania' Lopez posiada linię ubrań („J.LO by Jennifer Lopez”). Linia ta zawiera różne style ubiorów dla młodych kobiet takie jak dżinsy, T-Shirty, płaszcze, paski, portfele i bieliznę. W 2005 r. światło dzienne ujrzała nowa linia mody „Sweetface”. Jennifer planuje też promować pod swoim nazwiskiem linię biżuterii oraz linię akcesoriów takich jak kapelusze, rękawiczki i szaliki. Projektantka także uczestniczyła w sesji dla Louis Vuitton do kolekcji „zima '03”. Lopez często zleca w projektowaniu promowanych przez nią ubrań wykorzystywanie naturalnego futra zwierzęcego, co zaowocowało konfliktami z organizacją ochrony praw zwierząt PETA. Na premierze filmu Sposób na teściową w Los Angeles więcej niż sto osób demonstrowało przeciw Lopez. Gwiazda zwierzyła się radiowemu DJ-owi, że chętnie zainteresuje się tematem praw zwierząt. Z drugiej strony znane jest jej stwierdzenie, że „Futra są cool”. 'Przemysł kulinarny' 12 kwietnia 2002 Jennifer otworzyła elegancką, kubańską restaurację „Madre’s” w dystrykcie South Lake w Pasadenie, Kalifornia. Podczas otwarcia sensacją dla mediów stało się wręczenie jej przez posłańca, bukietu kwiatów od Bena Afflecka, pomimo obecności jej ówczesnego męża Crisa Judda. Lopez była po tym incydencie ostro krytykowana. Mundial W 2014 roku Jennifer wraz z Pitbullem i Claudią Leitte nagrała piosenkę „We Are One”. Została ona oficjalnym hymnem Mundialu 2014. 12 czerwca wystąpili z piosenką na otwarciu Mundialu. Koncerty w Polsce Jennifer Lopez jeden raz wystąpiła dla publiczności w Polsce 27 września 2012 na PGE Arena Gdańsk w Gdańsku. Na koncercie bawiło się 20 000 fanów. Filmografia Dyskografia 'Albumy studyjne' *On the 6 (1999) *J. Lo (2001) *This Is Me... Then (2002) *Rebirth (2005) *Como Ama una Mujer (2007) *Brave (2007) *Love? (2011) *A.K.A. (2014) Wyróżnienia 'Nagrody' *1999: If You Had My Love Billboard Music Awards za najlepszy teledysk *2000: On The 6 MTV Video Music Awards za płytę roku, *2000: Bambi dla Najlepszego artysty międzynarodowego, *2000: MTV Europe Music Awards dla najlepszego artysty R&B, *2000: Waiting For Tonight MTV Video Music Awards za najlepszy teledysk Dance, *2001: MTV Europe Music Awards dla najlepszej artystki, *2001: MTV Europe Music Awards dla najlepszej artystki, *2002: World Music Award dla najlepiej sprzedającego się latynoskiego artysty *2002: I'm Real (Murder Remix) MTV Video Music Awards za najlepszy Hip-Hop wideoklip, *2002: MTV Europe Music Awards dla najlepszej artystki, *2003: Alive Billboard Latin Music Awards za piosenkę roku, *2003: American Music Awards dla najlepszej artystki Pop, *2003: NRJ Radio Awards dla najlepszego artysty R&B, *2004: I'm Glad Billboard Latin Music Awards za piosenkę roku, *2004: Gigli Złota Malina najgorsza aktorka, *2006: Get Right Groovevolt Music & Fashion Awards za najlepszy teledysk, *2007: Bordertown Artists for Amnesty – nagroda Amnesty International za wrażliwość społeczną, *2010: 2010 World Music Award, *2011: Teen Choice Award ulubiona kobiecość telewizyjna za American Idol *2012: American Music Awards – Najlepszy wykonawca Latynoski *2012: Teen Choice – Kobieca osobowość telewizyjna *2012: People en Espano – Follow The Leader za teledysk roku(wraz z Wisin y Yandel) 'Nominacj'e *1998: Selena MTV Movie Award najbardziej obiecująca aktorka *1998: Selena Złoty Glob najlepsza aktorka, *1998: Anakonda Saturn najlepsza aktorka, *1999: American Music Awards – Najlepszy wykonawca Latynoamerykański, Najlepszy nowy artysta, *1999: If You Had My Love MTV Video Music Awards za najlepszy teledysk, najlepszy teledysk pop, najlepszy nowy artysta, najlepszy teledysk Dance, *1999: Co z oczu, to z serca MTV Movie Award najlepsza rola kobieca, *2001: Cela MTV Movie Award najlepsza rola kobieca, *2001: Let's Get Loud Grammy Award Najlepszy utwór Dancekobiecy, *2001: American Music Awards Najlepsza Pop/Rock artystka, *2001: I'm Real (Murder Remix) MTV Video Music Awards najlepszej Hip-Hop/R&B artystki, *2001: Love Don't Cost a Thing MTV Video Music Awards Najlepszy wideoklip kobiecy i najlepszy wideoklip popowy, *2001: Cela Saturn najlepsza aktorka, *2001: Waiting for Tonight Grammy Award Najlepszy utwór Dance, *2002: American Music Awards dla najlepszej Hip-Hop/R&B artystki, *2002: I’m Glad MTV Video Music Awards najlepszy wykonawca pop, *2003: Nigdy więcej Złota Malina najgorsza aktorka, *2005: Get Right MTV Video Music Awards za Najlepszy utwór Dance, Najlepsza reżyseria, najlepsza choreografia, najlepsza, *2006: Groovevolt Music & Fashion Awards nominacja dla najmodniejszej kobiety, *2011: MTV EMA za singiel „On The Floor” w kategorii najlepsza piosenka wraz z Pitbull *2011: MTV EMA dla najlepszej wokalistki *2012: ALMA AWARDS dla najlepszej wokalistki *2012: MTV Video Music Awards za najlepszą choreografie do teledysku „Dance Again” Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja druga' center 'Edycja piąta' center 'Edycja siódma' center 'Edycja ósma' center 'Edycja jedenasta' center Zobacz też *Joanna Liszowska *Katarzyna Zielińska *Zofia Nowakowska *Anna Dereszowska *Katarzyna Dąbrowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji